A navigation device mounted on a vehicle such as an ordinary car or a vehicle environment monitoring apparatus monitoring the environment of a vehicle is operated generally by making a selection among multiple icon switches displayed on a screen via a remote operation device such as a remote controller or a touch panel.
In some of the above kind of devices, a remote operation device provided with a selection switch such as a joystick is used to place an instruction marker such as a pointer displayed on the screen on a desired icon switch so as to select the icon switch. To do so, the user has to watch the screen carefully for a certain amount of time while operating the device.
Then, recently, from the viewpoint of reducing the user workload, various methods for assisting the user operation in moving an instruction marker onto an icon switch to reduce the amount of time for which the user has to watch the screen carefully have been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1 to 3).